All I Need is Me
' |episodenumber = 7 |previous = My Heart Hurts |next = He Dies When I Say He Dies}} is the seventh episode of . Story The two tribes were finally merged into one, joining together on Utah Beach for a third time. Immediately, Madison reconnected with Dom and Ashley. Meanwhile, Grace and Emily each rekindled with Rafael and Chrissa. As two distinct sides began to form, the castaways were separated into teams of three and given the task of creating a tribe name and flag. Ultimately, the team of Emily, Rafael, and Madison won, receiving a clue to the new idol hidden on the newly-annointed Bordel beach. As Rafael began to search for the idol, he was met with instant success, finding it on his first try. Though at first this remained secret to the other castaways, Chrissa's idol was made public knowledge, after Eddie exposed her following his vote-off. With two idols in their possession, the duo of Chrissa and Rafael began to work on gathering numbers. Rafael created two new alliances - one including him, Emily, and Grace, and another that consisted of him, Emily, and Chrissa. Although they had previously decided to keep Madison in the game, they solidified Jay's trust by voting out Eddie, and gained him as a number for their group. On the other side, Dom and Ashley were unsettled by Madison after her allegedly false idol clue and her seemingly random idea to target Rafael. Dom's target, however, was Jordan - a sentiment that members of various alliances agreed with. Despite the split tribe, Ashley, Grace, and Emily kept their Girl's Generation alliance in tact, setting each of them up in a middle position. After Dom won immunity, plans began to change. Dom, Ashley, and Madison pulled Jordan into their alliance, creating a strong group of four. As Rafael, Grace, Emily and Chrissa continued to target Jordan, Ashley set her sights on a new target - Jay - after hearing about his dislike for her. However, insecurities began to arise after the group realized Rafael had found the idol, placing both the majority of numbers and two idols in the other groups' hands. Using this information, Ashley approached Emily, warning her of the strength of Chrissa, Rafael, and Jay as a trio with two idols in their posession - ultimately influencing Emily to flip and vote Jay. Though the five-person voting block now held a majority, one more problem stood in their way: the idols. As Grace caught word of a plan to vote Jay, the group of five scrambled to select a new target in Chrissa. At tribal council, the votes split down the middle, with four going to Jordan, and five going to Chrissa, who, much to the surprise of Dom, Ashley, and Madison, failed to play her idol. Challenges Reward Fly Your Freak Flag - The castaways were randomly broken into three teams of three, and needed to come up with a name and flag for their merged tribe. Reward: Emily S., Madison M. and Rafael H. Immunity BrantSteele Battle - The castaways were tasked with replicating a BrantSteele simulation of Survivor: Borneo as closely as possible. They would gain points for each placement, vote tally and jury vote they correctly recreated. Immunity: Dom R. Tribal Council Link to tribal council Still in the Running Trivia *This episode was named by Emily S. Category:IOS: Normandy Category:Normandy Episodes